


Discovery

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ten drabbles showing four moments in Billy & Orlando's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the January 2007 [**lotr_step_kids**](http://lotr-step-kids.livejournal.com/) Challenge.

They began this extraordinary adventure together, both nervous and excited and looking forward to where life was taking them. From the start they sensed a deeper connection between them, something neither had experienced before. Each inexplicably drawn to the other, Billy was enchanted by Orlando's bright smile, Orlando to the dancing light in Billy's eyes. So what would normally have been a long, tiring journey instead was stimulating and over too soon. They talked and laughed, read and sang, and by the time they arrived in New Zealand they knew they had been given an exceptional gift in the other.

 

When Billy introduced him to the other hobbits, at first Orlando felt out of place, even jealous. It was clear that Dom and Billy had an instant affinity for each other, and where before it had been just the two of them now he would have to share.

Billy noticed Orlando grow quiet, withdrawn, and knew it was because of Dom. By chance he'd found a strong kinship with two people in such a short span of time. But now his good fortune was a problem for the man he knew without a doubt was meant to share his life.

 

Billy had experienced more loss in his life than a boy should have to endure. But through that he learned to recognize, appreciate and act on his feelings. In Orlando and Dom he had found once in a lifetime bonds, but while equally strong they were completely different.

Without knocking he followed Orlando into his trailer. Deliberately and without hesitation he gently framed Orlando's face in his hands and stared intently into his eyes.

"Dom and I, it's a lovely surprise. But you and me..." Billy searched for the right words but found none, finally deciding to show him instead.

 

Billy hadn't expected that kiss, had thought it would be firm but quick, just enough to make his feelings clear and erase any lingering doubts. But Orlando gasped as their lips touched, and Billy lost himself in the taste and feel of the younger man. They melted together, their mouths opening to the other, baring their souls and leaving no apprehension. Through that kiss deep emotions were shared and promises made.

They drew back only for lack of breath, Orlando slumping back against the wall, concerns replaced with complete surety. He pulled Billy with him, settling him between his thighs.

 ****

###

The hobbits and Orli quickly became a single unit, an entity unto itself that while able to occasionally absorb others, its core remained constant. Their friends marveled at how the group could split into all conceivable pairings only to snap back together at a moments notice.

Billy and Dom's friendship seemed predominant, its magical quality apparently overshadowing the others. But the more observant recognized that Billy and Orlando were the ones truly inseparable, perfect compliments to the other. They always managed to stay close; there was gentleness in their eyes and calmness to their posture whenever the other was around.

 

They left the main action of the party, wandered through the yard and around to the side of the house seeking some much needed privacy. Billy flopped down on his back in the grass, gesturing for Orlando to join him.

"Watch the clouds with me."

Their eyes locked and Billy forgot to breathe as Orlando slowly joined him, brushing his knuckles across Billy's cheek before lying to his side. Their voices and laughter carried on the air as they enjoyed the peaceful beauty in the sky. Shoulders and fingers casually touched, the simplicity of the moment disguising a deeper intimacy.

 ****

###

The day had been inordinately long, Billy's feet extraordinarily cold. As he pulled into his drive, he saw Orlando sitting on the steps closely examining cracks in the cement. He stopped in front of Orlando, watched as he visibly relaxed then raised tired eyes to meet his own. Pulling him to his feet, a small smile played at the corners of his mouth as Orlando leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. Tugging on long fingers, he led Orlando into the house, suddenly finding the stress of the day easing, the evening promising to bring needed comfort.

 

Billy woke to the feel of cold sheets beside him. He stretched and yawned, relaxing into the mattress as he listened to Orlando slowly come down the hall. The door opened and Orlando came in with a tray laden with tea, toast and porridge. Billy sat up and helped with the tray as Orlando crawled back under the covers.

"Breakfast in bed. The occasion?"

Orlando shrugged. "It's going to be another long day. A quiet start seemed nice."

Billy smiled and whispered "thank you," leaned in for a gentle kiss, softly caressing Orlando's neck with the pads of his fingers.

 ****

###

Unexpectedly they had two days off, so quickly packed a bag and set out with only a rough idea of where they were going. Billy wasn't fond of spontaneous trips, but for Orlando he knew he would do anything.

The landscape sped past, beautiful and awe inspiring. Orlando beat out a random rhythm on the steering wheel, Billy joining with an improvised tune. He pulled out some grapes and offered one to Orlando, watching intently as Orlando enveloped his fingers before curling his tongue around the fruit. He rested his hand on Orlando's thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

 

The night air was redolent with violet, lavender and the sharp tang of the sea. Quiet filled the room as they lay entwined, the sheets tangled around their legs. Billy enjoyed Orlando's secure weight at his back, marveling at the constant comfort his presence gave him. He wrapped Orlando's arm more firmly around his chest, smiling as Orlando pulled him even closer.

Orlando filled his lungs with Billy's musky scent, placing small kisses along the nape of his neck. His knee gently nudged between Billy's legs, as the steady pulse of the surf began to slowly lull them to sleep.


End file.
